My Piece of Peace
by Zero The Chance
Summary: One-Shot! AU! Micaiah left Daein after feeling that it would be a good time to do so. She searches for the colony of Branded so that she may join it. What she did not plan on was falling for one Naruto Uzumaki, Fox Laguz Branded.


**AN: A few days ago I was searching for more crossover fanfiction with Naruto and noticed that there are not many Naruto/Fire Emblem fanfictions. So I decided, Why not make a One-Shot.**

**Pairing: Naruto/Micaiah.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor do I own Fire Emblem.**

**My Piece of Peace**

Micaiah sighed as she entered the desert. She had been searching for Stefan ever since leaving Daein a year ago. It was difficult to find it because the desert was such a good place to hide it. It took a year because she wanted to make sure that no one followed her because the village of the Branded was suppose to remain a secret.

She continued through the desert, unaware that the one she was searching for was right behind her. That was until he tapped her on the shoulder.

She let out a cry of surprise as a man next to Stefan let out a few laughs. She gave the two a glare and was about to ask when they started walking away. She had a look of sadness that lasted a few seconds before she heard footsteps coming towards her. She had no time to react when the man with Stefan had grabbed her and started dragging her. She was about to strike him when he spoke.

"The village is this way. Before you ask, a thief from Daein sent a message to a friend of ours that told of your desire to join us." He spoke in a calm but slightly cheerful voice.

Micaiah then turned her thoughts to her "little brother". It had been a tearful goodbye but Sothe understood that Micaiah could not return his feelings, knowing she would still live long after he died. He would never ask that of her and agreed that at least this way he may be able to visit her easier. He had promised that he would tell the other leaders about her decision and look after her little sister.

Before long they had arrived and the girl of the small group was amazed at how it looked like. Never had she imagined that it would look like this in a desert. Though not a great big village, the village was small with the sandstorm seemingly leaving the village alone. In the middle was a lake of clear blue water. She would later learn this lake was the work of a Dolphin Laguz Branded.

"You were planning to join our colony correct?" Stefan stated more than asked. "Well here it is, though I must admit, it is smaller than I would hope. With what we have though, it is to be expected."

"But I can see so many of our kind and not many homes. I don't want to intrude." Micaiah said softly. She heard a chuckle and looked at the man behind her and took in what he looked like. The man had blonde, spiky hair and Blue eyes that showed he was amused, though she felt that was what they usually held. On both of his cheeks were three whisker marks. He had an orange long-sleeved shirt with his left sleeve being torn off. He had tan pants with the right leg being torn off which made it look like he had a shorts/long pants hybrid. The thing that caught her attention was the mark on his arm. It was the mark of a branded with a swirl in the middle of it.

Stefan catching her questioning look introduced his old friend. "Micaiah this is Naruto, one of our kind. He is the descendent of a laguz tribe from another land."

"Nice to meet you. Hope we can have a lot of fun." Naruto said cheerfully.

"Because the village is so small you and Naruto will be staying together. Don't worry though, no matter how he acts he is a kind person. After all, he did assist you all during the war."

This surprised the girl as she was about to ask how when Naruto's form shimmered and he was replaced with the Black Knight.

"Was hell trying to copy this one. If Stefan hadn't told be how he acted like, then I would have been found out instantly." Naruto said.

When Micaiah started asking when he acted like the Black Knight, Naruto said during the war of the Goddess. She also learned that because he had left, Stefan had left to search for him and ended up finding her instead.

"But why didn't you help us further?" She had questioned but he simply smiled and said that it would be overkill if he joined.

So that was the start of the two meeting for the first time. The start of their joint stay was a bit awkward but Naruto managed to cure it by being himself.

Time went on with the two growing closer. She found out a year after joining that he was the son of the Fox Laguz King, Kurama. His illusion ability was because of his fox nature, being that of a trickster. She would assist him when he left to get supplies for the village and became someone the younger branded looked up to.

After a few more years went by she took him to Begnion to witness the union between her brother and sister. During this union she had started to notice that she was growing to love the young Branded by her side. As the two left, unseen by any guests, they heard some idle chit chat. One had made the Heron Branded both happy and sad. The Greil Mercenaries had disbanded after their leader left to be with the woman he loved. Though the mercenaries found work in the form of becoming the castles guard. Naruto had been a bit confused when Micaiah gained a look of happiness when she heard a mercenary had married the Queen of Crimea.

A year later confirmed her thoughts when Soren had joined the village, saying the king and queen wished for him to help the Branded Colony as much as he could. Five years later, with Stefan as the Leader, Soren as an adviser, and Naruto and Micaiah assisting when they could, the branded Nation of Telaria made it's appearance.

She felt her vision fade and then she awoke from that dream again. The dream that had stayed for the last thirty years. On the day of Telaria's birth was the day she married her husband and lover, Naruto. The two had started dating after Soren had made it obvious that the two were in love. Naruto had his revenge when the young mage ended up in the arms of a young cat branded when Naruto had "tripped".

She looked over at the sight of her husband and let out a content sigh as she snuggled into his chest. Today was going to be a whole bundle of first's. The new dragon couple's child was becoming one today. Her own daughter would become six and her sons ten and twelve respectively. Her niece would become the new Empress of Begnion with her sister and brother coming to live with her family for the next few month's. She was content and happy that day thirty years ago when she got her piece of peace.

**END**

**AN: I hope you all enjoyed this One-Shot. It may have been a bit short but I feel that it was good enough. Well review and tell me how you felt about it.**

**ZtC out.**


End file.
